The Comeback
by Artemis Citrine
Summary: Deacon Frost returns. Blade if forced to join up with the Nigtstalkers once again. King reveals a secret that may ruin his relationship with Abi Forever. Bad summary, just read it.
1. The Reunion

Hi. This is my first fanfiction. If you hate it, Im sorry. If you like it then good. I have a few chapters, and I'll post them. I need soem feedback! so leave me some reviews and whatnot, Im still tryign to learn how to use the site. thanks for your time!

Artemis.

* * *

Abigail needed to clear her head. That much was clear, probably not only to her but others as well. She had been thinking about very odd things lately, like the past. she wondered about blade and Hannibal and Danica talos, and all the vampires. In her gut she had a feeling that they weren't all gone, It was too good to be true. Deep in her thoughts, she heard a knock somewhere in the distance, realizing it was her door she stood up to answer it. She opened it revealing a very wide smile and a tall figure of a man she knew very well, Hannibal King. She gave him a hug then pulled back out of it smiling.

"Were have you been, I haven't seen you in a year!".

It was true, she hadn't. The man out side the door, smiled back at her thinking About how he had been gone, but then back to how nice it was to see her once again.

"Come in."

she opened the door a bit further allowing him to walk in.

"So, first off tell me were you hurried off too after that last battle with that werewolf."

she walked into the kitchen, Grabbing a beer and throwing one to him. He answered quickly, his face becoming serious

"I was…um…".

Abigail looked back, Scared, She knew that tone.

"Yeah?"

he stood up and walked over to her, leaning on the table in the kitchen.

"there not all gone, I ran into a group in Russia, there crawling all over Europe! Those fuckers wanted us to think they were dead, but there running clubs and feeding houses. Just the same as always."

Abi's heart dropped in her chest, she knew that was coming, Just not that it would come from him. Then something occurred to her and she looked up with an extreme look of worry.

"Are you ok, did anything happen to you. You didn't get bit again, right?"

He laughed, typical Abigail, always the worrier. He smiled and replied with a quick No, before walking out of the kitchen and back into the small living room, Abigail followed.

"Have you seen Blade, does he know?"

She had so many questions, God he was out hunting and she was in LA in a tiny apartment attempting to be normal she should have been helping him, Jesus! He knew what she was thinking and grabbed her hand pulling her down to sit beside him.

"Its ok Abi, I'm fine, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I didn't come here to ask for your help, I came here because I missed you and I knew you would want in on this."

He laughed dropping back in his seat. he felt almost awkward around her, Come on King, It was Abi. She's like your sister, But he couldn't help it when he saw her face light up when he mentioned he had missed her. Abi smiled and looked back at him

"You know I want in on this, I have been dying to hunt since the day we parted, and I've missed you too."

He smiled and stood up.

"So I think its time to take a trip back to the honeycomb hideout and see what we still have left."

She stood up.

"Hold on, I need to tell Zoey that were leaving, And that mable will watch her."

He raised an eyebrow, he had forgotten that Abigail had taken in the little girl After the death of her mother, Somerfeild. Abigail ran to the back room were the little girl was sitting watching "The Wizard Of Oz" Hannibal followed, when Zoey saw him she ran to him.

"Hannibal!"

She jumped onto him, giving him a big hug, Abigail Laughed. Hannibal seemed startled but hugged Zoey, Nervously glancing at Abigail who was still laughing. she leaned down and Explained to Zoey what was going to happen,

"You are going to go stay with Mable for a few days while I go out with Uncle Hannibal, Ok?"

The little girl smiled at Abigail and Replied with an answer that made Hannibal laugh out loud

"Kill lots of Vampires, Ok Abi."

Abigail smiled and said

"Don't worry, I will."

A few minutes later, Mable was there To take the girl, Abigail gave her a big hug for about a minute before reluctantly letting her go with the old woman.

"I love that little girl so much."

Hannibal smiled and then walked out the door. Abi followed

"So are we going back to the hideout?"

He nodded and they jumped into his jeep type vehicle. Abigail Sat still as they drove to the boat she had not seen in almost a year. She looked over at her partner who was watching the road carefully until he turned Onto a dock were a ship was floating in the water, Abi stepped out and stared at it for a moment before following Hannibal King inside. Hannibal opened the door and then looked back at Abi

"I lost Blade sometime after I left you, He was over in Russia busting up a few bloodsuckers hen we ran into each other, he didn't seem to happy to see me, but he did ask about you."

She laughed and replied Only half joking

"Is he here?"

Just as the words left her lips a tall figure stepped out of the darkness she jumped and rushed forward kicking the man back into a wall before realizing it was Blade, Hannibal winced and looked at her his eyes wide

"oh shit, Abi calm down."

Abigail walked backwards toward Hannibal running into him as Blade stood up. He didn't speak just gave Abigail a look of apprehension before walking forward toward her and King.

"Are you ok?"

Abigail asked. Blade laughed

"It would take a lot more than you to hurt me, don't worry."

He gave Hannibal a nasty glance before walking forward, Hannibal whispered to Abigail as blade walked off

"Apparently one of his Older rivals is back form the dead or some shit, Deacon Frost, He was convinced he had killed him But apparently he was wrong."

Abigail nodded and then looked back at Hannibal

"The Deacon Frost?"

Hannibal nodded and Abigail's eyes widened.

"I better go get changed then, we have some hunting to do."

She smiled and walked into the backroom were all of her old weapons and Hunting clothing was stored, she changed into her low cut leather pants. She threw on her red jacket, strapped her Bow and arrows onto her back then walked back out. Hannibal had done the same he was pulling on his shirt, over a scar were a heel had a penetrated a wound. She watched him and he looked over at her a wide smile on his face, this was his Abigail. He looked at her

"Glad to have you back Abi."

She smiled

"Its good to be back."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Abigail realized what was happening and walked away, finding Blade in the weapons room were hedges had once resided, she smiled in his memory before opening her mouth to speak to Blade

"Were have you been?"

His deep voice coursed through the air, so unlike hers or Hannibal's

"I was hunting in Russia, it seems some bloodsuckers had managed to resurface an Build a new clan."

He didn't even look at her. She felt the tension between them

"Blade, we all miss my Father."

Blade didn't see that coming, he wasn't expecting her to mention Whistler. He had been broken when the old man died, and to this day, almost a year later It still affected him to think about the old man.

"What are you talking about Whistler?".

She was startled to hear him call her Whistler, she didn't answer, just walked back out of the room. She saw King sitting in a chair putting his boots on, he glanced up at her.

"Yes Kitten?"

She looked at him Leaning back into the chair, In her head was a dreadful question. She didn't want to open up to him, she didn't even want to talk about this. But her heart said yes so she spat out, ignoring every rational thought in her head, the question

"Are you seeing anyone?"

It was out there, and once it was there was no turning back. She had to tell him. He stopped in mid tie and looked up at her.

"what?"

He looked at her confused, "did Abi just- what why?". She took deep breathe. She asked again

"Are you seeing anyone?" .

He looked up.

"No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

He knew perfectly well why she was asking, he just needed to hear her say it. Abigail opened her mouth to answer

"I-"

Just as Blade walked in.

"We have to be on our toes this time, they know were coming, and these vamps are smarter than Danica, Smarter than Asher. They learned form Deacon Frost, He's a Bad motherfucker, but obviously not as bad as me. He has probably taught them how to walk in the su-"

He looked up at Abi and King, Abigail gulped and glanced at King, who was staring at Blade with an almost hateful look.

"Am I, Interrupting something?"

King piped up

"ye-"

But before he could answer Abigail stood up

"Don't worry about it, we were just discussing tactics."

She glanced back at king her eyes wide telling him to play along. Blade of course didn't buy it.

"Listen you Kids, I cant have you too playing around, this is serious shit. Deacon Frost is no joke. This is no fucking sitcom, I need you to listen to me!"

Hannibal stood up

"Were not stupid Blade, we know ok."

Abigail gave Hannibal a worried look then shifted her glance back to Blade

"Were with you Blade, don't worry, You have our attention. Lets go get those fuckers."

She walked forward and Hannibal followed, Blade stood there for a moment looking after them. He finally walked out just as Abi and King were getting into the jeep. Blade walked over to his Motorcycle and hopped on peeling out off of the dock. Under his breath Hannibal started the car and whispered "showoff" Before jerking his head back towards the road and peeling out after Blade. Hannibal glanced At Abigail as he swerved around cars attempting to keep up with the motorcycle in front of them

"So you never answered my question before, why did you ask if I was seeing anyone?"

He hoped he wasn't being to forward, after all she had brought it up. She looked over at him, an almost worried look on her face

"I-I was just, um, wondering."

There, she had blew it. She could have told him, but she didn't. She was too scared of rejection. Hannibal looked over at her

"Are you?".

She answered quickly

"I was..His name was Malcolm…."

The anger rose quickly within King. The thought of Abigail dating someone made him very upset.

"…..But he left me, for a younger version. He was a bit of Prick, but I needed someone after you left."

Hannibal looked at her

"what do you mean you needed someone after I left, I had to go, we both agreed we needed sometime to think. I didn't want to go, but I had business and you had that little girl to take care of. I wanted to give you a chance to be normal, you have been hunting since you were seventeen, I wanted you to have what I had before I got changed into one of those things."

She looked over at him with fire in her eyes

"You knew? You knew all along that we hadn't killed them? Tell me you didn't know? Please tell me that you didn't hide this from me?".

He looked worried as he looked over at her quickly then averting his eyes back to the road

"I knew ok, I knew all along. I wanted you to have some down time. I mean, you worked so hard I just thought maybe it would do you some good to be normal for a while."

She looked back at the road away from him "

"I cant believe you. You thought that I wouldn't want to finish my fathers work? You thought that I would want to know that Blade was still alive! You thought that I wanted to be normal? I loved my life back then, I had you, I had my hunting and I had a mission. When I thought the vampires died I didn't know what to do. Hunting is all I know, when I got that taken away from me I didn't know what to do with myself. The thought that maybe you were still alive and that little girl were the only things that kept me going. Between you leaving, Sommerfield dying and Blade being lost That knife of sadness that has always in my heart was ripped out and I wanted to die. Then I remembered Zoey, Im all that little one has left. If I die who knows what would happen to her, so I kept going and tried everything. Then you come back and thrust me back into my old way, The last 2 hours have been the happiest moment since before we met up with Blade. Now you tell me you knew that they were still around all this time! Jesus Christ King."

Now that he was not expecting, wow, she really went on a rant. He was scared to say anything else so he just kept driving, thinking about what she had said. Maybe she was right maybe what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have lied to her. He knew that when he did it. Blade had said this would happen, admit. His thoughts shifted back to a memory when Hannibal had first found Blade again. King had told him what he knew and the first thing Blade asked about was Abigail. He told her he what he had told her and Blades exact words were "she is never going to forgive you for that." His worst fear had come true. She probably hated him now and that was more than he could bear. He glanced back over to her to see her sitting with her arms crossed her cheeks glistening lightly form tears that had fallen. He reached his hand over and put it on her shoulder, she pushed it off

"Just drive Hannibal, we will deal with this later."

She wiped a few fresh tears from her face. Hannibal saw Blade pull into a parking lot and followed, he parked behind him and Abigail stepped out passing my Hannibal without a word and into the building. Blade walked over pulling his sunglasses down a bit and looking over that top at Hannibal

"I don't wanna say I told you so…"

Hannibal answered quickly

"Then don't. "

They both walked inside finding Abigail standing over two dead security guards.

"They were Familiars, there still using there same coding process."

She walked forward without another word. Hannibal followed her As Blade stood over a security Guard that wasn't yet dead attempting to get information. Hannibal pulled Abi into a empty room.

"What the hell do you think your doing Hannibal, I don't wanna speak to you right now. We have more important matters at hand."

Hannibal stood there, taking in her words

"That hurt Abi, now listen to me, This is important, but you are more important to me than any mission or anything in the universe. I told you that they were gone because I hated seeing you hurt when something went wrong, and you needed to take care of Zoey I know how much she means to you, I didn't mean to upset you I was thinking of you."

He stopped, He was in shock, he had finally let it out. He loved her, maybe she knew it , maybe not. All that mattered was that he had said it, well not really but it was a start. She stood there in awe.

"Are you trying to tell me that your in love with me? After all that, you are telling me you love me!"

He stood there, terrified of this reaction, he was hurt by these words.

"Yes I am, I love you Abigail Whistler."

Now he had said it, wow it felt good. She stood, there for a moment, and then walked out of the room. Hannibal stood there, he felt as if he might cry. How could she do that, he had told her he loved her and she had shot him down like it didn't mean anything to her. As he stood there experiencing all sorts of emotions, the last person he wanted to see walked in. Blade. Jesus, this could not get any worse. Blade spoke

"Abigail rushed upstairs to go and find something else to kill I suppose. What the hell did you say to her?"

Blade was mad, he didn't want to see Abigail hurt, she was his only connection to Whistler. He had to protect Solely because she was whistlers daughter and that's what he would have wanted.

"Its nothing, we had a argument But its nothing."

Hannibal walked out, a blank expression on his face. He really did want to cry, but he couldn't. Abigail was right, they were on a mission and he couldn't let his feelings get involved or he would be killed. He ran up the stairs and into a room were Abigail was standing, shortly after Blade joined them. There was a desk that looked as if it had been left in a hurry. Abigail spoke up before Blade could

"They sensed we were coming and fled."

Blade nodded and looked over at Hannibal King.

"I guess your right, Blade do you sense anything at all?"

He stared at Abigail the entire time and when Blade answered heard almost nothing, he was lost in thought of what could have been if he hadn't lied, if they had kept hunting together. Then his feelings may have been taken in to consideration. But Hannibal felt he had to protect her so he lied, dammit. She looked over at him

"Are you listening King?"

Abigail was mad, and stunned and she needed to shoot things, this was not a good day for her. Blade looked at Hannibal looking very Angry

"I need you to pay attention to me, you don't want to die, right? Well if you keep this shit up, your going to. Now Pay attention."

He felt like he was babysitting, this was ridiculous. He hated that he had this debt to whistler that he felt he had to protect her. He didn't hate Hannibal he was just scared he would hurt Abigail, and if something happened to her Blade would never forgive Himself, she was a part of whistler, the only part left and he needed to preserve that. If not for whistler than for himself. Abigail looked at Hannibal and the anger rose in her for no apparent reason.

"Blade the reason he's acting like this is because of me.."

She had a hint a Criticism in her voice as she looked upon Hannibal.

"Abi don't-".

She looked at him

"No, I wont stop. I did this to you, right? You love me and because of that you aren't paying attention."

Blade stood there confused.

"Listen you two, You cant let this personal shit get in the way of what we have to do here. We have to figure this out. As much as we all hate it, we need each other."

Blade was not acting like himself. Abigail looked at him her face scrunched in confusion, that was um different. Were was the Blade she knew the "I don't need anyone guy" what was wrong with him. Hannibal looked at him with almost the same face, then back at Abigail. Abigail looked back at him, sighed and whispered "unbelievable" then walked of down a dark corridor. Blade quickly followed, and so did Hannibal. Abigail rushed, she heard a noise to her right and turned quickly as a fist came in contact with her face, she fell to the ground and before she could relish with her surroundings was pulled into a room and then to an outside balcony. A man who she immediately recognized as Deacon Frost was standing before her. He leaned down looking upon her as she struggled to free herself from the arms that held her there.

"You are so beautiful Abigail.."

She spit at him

"Scum".

He backed away laughing

" Frisky, I like that."

He walked over to a tall vampire who was standing close to the door she had been pulled through.

"Finish her friends, I have something special in mind for this one."

She called out to the man

"NO stop, please don't hurt them."

She could feel the tears welling up, they weren't from sadness but form anger. She had been beaten and it was unacceptable. She was Abigail whistler, Abraham Whistlers daughter. Whistlers daughter would not be defeated, No!

"What do you want from me.?".


	2. The Capture

Here's the second chapter. Thanks for reading my stuff, hope you like it!

Artemis.

* * *

Hannibal saw Abigail get pulled and he went to run towards the door she had been pulled into, but a hand caught his shirt and pulled him back. It was Blade telling him to be quiet as they ducked behind a wall. A figure emerged out of the darkness, It walked towards them. Blade pulled out of the corner and shot him twice. The figure burst into flames as the bullets coursed through his body. Hannibal came out in his usual stance of two guns in each hand pointing them in bother directions of the hallway. Walking towards the door were they had taken Abigail. Abigail was sitting outside chained to the wall, Deacon pacing in front of her.

"well, what the hell do you want with me!"

He looked over at her laughing.

" You are to be turned, and I am going to make you into a hunter, One who hunts the hunters. You will be trained to kill Blade and your beloved Hannibal King."

As he smirked A man came out, his hand over Zoeys mouth. Abigail burst into tears at the sight of the small girl in the arms of a Vampire. She cried out

"Please no, take me, but let her go. She's an innocent, take me! Please!"

She was sobbing now, she collapsed leaning against the wall as they took Zoey back inside. Hannibal stood outside the door, he pushed it open a crack revealing a long hallway. He entered followed closely by Blade. He came closer to a door that looked as if it led the outside, he could hear Abigail cries from the other side and it fueled the anger inside King. She may not love him but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. She couldn't change that. Abigail Cried and Cried for what seemed like hours, Deacon just watched her. Until he walked over to her and leaned down brushing the hair off her face gently

"You are too be my slave, as well as a hunter."

The cackle that rose out of him almost hurt Abigail's ears as she stared ahead blankly, the tears streaming down her face. Blade heard this and grabbed Hannibal pulling him back away from the door. He knew that hearing this would cause king to do something stupid and he couldn't have that.

"Now listen to me shithead, I'm gonna tell you what I just heard. And your not gonna do anything about it, ok?"

Hannibal nodded, His dark eyes still fixed on the door.

"He said he's gonna make her his slave."

Hannibal turned red and started breathing heavily

"No, not Abi. She's strong but I don't think she can handle that."

he made a pass for the door but Blade held him there.

"just relax ok? Were gonna get her, I wont let anything happen to her."

Hannibal calmed down a bit and leaned against the wall. Abigail watched deacon walk back and forth on the balcony. He walked over and Let her lose Pulling her over to a ladder and jumping down holding her. Hannibal heard this and bust the door open, Blade ran out after him seeing Abigail being thrown into a Black van, then the van peeling out of the parking lot. Hannibal was already at a run towards the ladder. By the time blade was on the ground Hannibal was already making his way Out of the parking lot in his beat up jeep. He drove Faster then he had probably ever drove in his life, never taking his eyes off the jeep that held Abigail. It turned into a small driveway that was attached to a large Building. King stopped the jeep and jumped out running to the door, they let him in once they scanned the tattoo on his lower torso. He walked into what seemed like a rave. Within minutes he heard a shot ring out and he knew Blade was not far behind him. He saw one of Deacons hitchmen standing outside a door. Abigail was tied to a chair. There were a few other vampires, one she recognized as a man her father called "Mr. crispy". She looked up at Deacon

" so how did you come back, I thought Blade killed you and your stupid piece of shit vampire god."

he smacked her across the face and she spit the blood out the side of her mouth.

" Oh well aren't you strong, you have the famous Abigail Whistler in your possession. My friends are coming to kill you."

Deacon looked at her with a smirk

" your friends will be dead soon, and then you will be mine, completely mine."

she smirked back.

"is that what this is about, you want to be in control. Oh look at you, you captured whistlers daughter. And all this time I thought it was about Blade."

He laughed.

"oh but it is about him, You are important to him. Don't you see. it's a trap it always was a trap. We got you, and were you go him and your little servant boy will follow."

Hannibal leaned against the wall staring up at the door were the man stood out front. Abigail was so close, yet so far out of his reach. Blade was not far antagonizing vampires for information, Hannibal winced when he saw a vampire smack a wall

"Ow, that had to hurt. "

Blade walked over past Hannibal and up the stairs were the man was standing. The mean radioed something into a small walkie talkie and blade punched him throwing him into the dance floor below, causing panic throughout the rave like atmosphere. Hannibal kicked open the door, finding it empty with nothing but a chair with some rope one it.

"dammit! Blade, she's gone, did you leave anyone alive?"

Blade pointed down to the security guard who was crawling towards the door. Hannibal immediately ran down the steps and caught the guy, pulling him up by his collar.

"there is two ways we can do this, the easy way and the hard way. You can tell me were they took her and your death will be fast, or you can keep it a secret and it will be long.."

he jerked the man closer to his face

"..and Painful".

The man was frantic, he looked up at Hannibal and stuttered out

" Its deacon, he wants to revive a few old friends, He took her to the headquarters. Please don't hurt me, please."

Hannibal dropped the mean shooting him twice, he burst into flames. Hannibal looked down at the fiery skeleton

" thanks Buddy."

he walked away, Blade followed. Abigail was thrust out of the van towards a huge house. They took her too a room were there were two Vampire woman waiting for her. They sat her down and washed her hair and made it fall down in tousles. They Gave her a gown and she, reluctantly, Put it on. She walked out and deacon was waiting for her

"come and sit, we are to have dinner."

Abigail scoffed,

"I will not eat in the presence of a pig such as yourself." I

n one swift movement he had taken her by the wrist and strapped her to the table.

" we could be so happy together if you would just give in."

Abigail looked shocked.

"I will never give in, never."

He imitated Hannibal King and put his hand over his heart

" Ow abi, that hurt" Abigail looked up at him.

"what, you were listening, you knew were we were going, you knew that Hannibal would come and get me, you knew, that he- that he loved me?"

a wide smile crossed his face.

" oh no, That was just a wonderful little surprise. The icing on the cake if you will. The way you shot him down was great. He felt as if he was going to…"

He cackled loudly

" going to cry. Which by the way, helped us, he was vulnerable. His weakness is you, and since I wanted you for my own anyway. Our plan really fit together nicely."

Abigail's head was reeling. Its was all a set up, her stupid hunches had gotten her captured, and now they were gonna capture Blade and Probably just dispose of Hannibal. No more Hannibal. Well that was too much. She tried to get free of the ropes, deacon turned for a moment calling someone over. King and Blade were making there way towards a huge Castle type building. It was guarded by a more then a few security guards. Blade motioned for Hannibal to go on, he was gonna distract the guards. Blade ran out in a blaze of Gunshots as Hannibal made his way around the castle wall and peered through a window. He could see Abi sitting at a table, deacon and another man hovering over her. She was yelling something and the other man smacked her across the face. Its took every ounce of self control Hannibal had to not take out his gun and shoot them were they stood. Abigail felt the spot were his hand had made contact with her face burning, she spit some blood on him and he licked it of his hand. She looked disgusted. She glanced at the window and did a double take, Hannibal was standing outside, his large form clearly visible through the window. He smiled at her and then ran around the side of the building. Abigail saw this as a sign that help was coming, but that didn't mean that she was going to give him even the slightest satisfaction of her giving in.

"now apparently Abigail you want to do this the hard way. I would prefer for you too just be happy that we didn't kill you on sight, that we spared you. Any minute now, they will be binging in the one that will change you, I am going to give you eternal life."

Now Abigail was scared, what if Hannibal didn't come in time, what if when he came she had already been bitten. She couldn't be one of those things, she would kill herself.

" what if I don't want eternal life?"

Deacon laughed at her.

"you want it, you just wont admit it. Everyone wants to live forever."

As those words left his lips Abigail thrust her foot forward into his stomach, he keeled over. The man that had been standing next to him punched her she head butted him into the nearby wall. By the time Hannibal entered the room the 2 men were down and moaning in pain.

"Nice dress Abi."

she gave him a dirty look and ran out of the room, closely followed by Hannibal. She ran into the room were they had taken her first and punched one of the vampire's, the other one came up behind Hannibal and kicked him in his back, he fell forward recovering quickly and punched her out. Abigail threw a dagger at her and she burst into flames. She grabbed her clothes and changed quickly Grabbing her weapons and running out after Hannibal. They ran into the foyer of the large building were blade was standing surrounded by The remnants of what was once about 6 vamps.

"thanks for saving me guys. Now try and keep up."

she walked back into the room were deacon and the other man were sitting at the table. As soon as they walked in deacon stood up and started clapping.

"Bravo Bravo! I must say Abigail I am quite impressed. You led them right to us. And now we even have you."

as he said this three men came up behind them, stabbed blade with a needle causing him to fall over. Abigail stared in disbelief, once again she had led them into a trap. Hannibal was staring at deacon with a look of extreme hatred. Deacon walked over to him, Talking as if he was bored.

"Hannibal King, Danica has told me about you. And I have something very special planned for the both of you. She is to be my slave, and you are too watch over her as she turns into what she hates most. You are gonna watch her day after day, as she the thirst builds and builds until finally she cant take it anymore. You get to watch her feed, and watch her suffer and you cant do anything about it, because I'm in control."

Hannibal had turned red in the face and would give anything to just get one good swing in on The mousy man before him. Abigail's eyes had welled up with tears as she heard what was going to happen to her. Blade was hardly there, he was getting dizzy. The blackness consuming him, until finally he fell passed out. Abigail stared straight ahead, when Hannibal saw her face he wanted nothing more then to hold her, comfort her somehow. After a few more minutes of a detailed description of the torture that lay ahead, they were taken to a holding cell and locked in. At least they were together. Abigail walked to a corner and curled up her hands fitted tightly around her knees staring straight ahead. Blade was out cold and Hannibal was mad as hell. He stared at Abigail, scared for her. He didn't want anything to harm her, and he would kill anything that tried. He walked over to her apprehensive.

"hey.."

she looked up at him, her eyes weary.

"hi…a-are you ok?"

he leaned down and sat beside her.

" im fine, but how are you?"

she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" Im gonna die, the worst kind of death. Im gonna die by my own hand, because if they turn me into one of them, I will kill my self."

he grabbed her head pulling her into him and stroking her hair

" I wont let anything hurt you Abi, I promise. As long as im around nothing bad will ever happen to you."

she didn't cry, but she didn't protest when he held her. It actually felt kind of nice, she hadn't felt safe in over a year, but right now, with his arms around her she felt the safest she had in a long while.

"Hannibal, I'm sorry about yesterday, I understand you were just trying to protect me."

Hannibal was happy he was forgiven but still confused, was she saying that she loved him too? Or just saying that she forgave him. Before she could answer Deacon walked into the room.

"well look at you two, How adorable loverboy got his wish, now get away from her, she's mine remember."

Hannibal stared at him, stood up and punched him in the face knocking him down immediately and pulling Abigail up. They ran out of the room and Abigail stopped

"what about Blade?"

Hannibal stopped

"he'll be fine, he's tough remember."

he kept pulling her, holding her hand until they were out of the building, They were standing in front of the jeep about half a mile from the house, When out of nowhere he grabbed Abigail and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away Abigail looked stunned.

"wh-what was that for Hannibal?"

he laughed

"well you know, I figured since we might die any minute, I might as well get to kiss you once before I die." She jumped into the jeep and pulled him in peeling onto the highway.

"who said we are gonna die? Not on my watch."

she made a sharp turn into a deserted parking lot except for one van on the other side. She drove over and hopped out of the jeep walking over to a woman who was leaning against the door of her own car.

"Hey Abigail, you ok?"

She hugged the woman and then turned to Hannibal.

" This is Ami, she a fellow hunter and she is also after Deacon Frost. "

Ami surveyed Hannibal, Then looked back at Abigail and winked. Abigail laughed and looked at Hannibal who spoke suddenly,

"And why is she here?"

he was a little upset, he wanted to be alone with Abigail. Also, at this point the wasn't going to trust anyone

." she is here to help us save Blade, we have to go back for him. He came back for me, I'm not just gonna let him rot."

Hannibal understood this, and he surveyed Ami. She didn't look shady, she was a blonde with pretty blue eyes, maybe he could trust her, Abigail obviously thought she was Alright. Ami spoke while getting back in her truck

"c'mon we better get a move on, it will be daylight in 3 hours, we only have so much time."

Hannibal stared at Ami for a moment, She looked so familiar. He couldn't place her, but he knew her. He stared at her for a moment then felt his hand being pulled back towards the jeep. Abigail climbed into the drivers seat and peeled down the road following Ami's truck. Hannibal was deep in thought, he knew that woman. He had seen her before, Jesus this was driving him crazy. Abigail made a sharp turn back onto the road that led to the castle. Ami was already stopped and out of her truck, she had a huge shotgun on her shoulder and smiled at Abigail,

"you ready to do this?"

Abigail Laughed.

"As always…"

Hannibal sensed something going on between the two woman, but he couldn't place it. Dammit Abigail was clouding his mind. He was so in love he couldn't think straight. Abigail walked off towards the castle, But Ami stayed there with Hannibal.

"do you recognize me King?"

He looked scared

"I don't know, should I?"

he was confused, he hadn't dated anyone since college, maybe she was a sorority girl from the night that he picked up Danica. She didn't look like a sorority girl, and what were the chances of there being two vampire hunters in one graduating class? No way.

" I know Danica, Well I knew her. Your seriously saying you don't remember who I am? Is your memory really that clouded?"


	3. The rookie

Here's the third chapter. It's really not too good, hvaing a bit of writers block lately. I promise It, gets better. Thanks for the reviews.

Artemis.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal reached down and put his hand on his gun, she knew Danica and that couldn't be good.

"I knew you when you were still one of them."

she pulled down the right side of her pants lightly revealing a small tribal marking, the same as Kings. Now he was really confused.

"Are you one of them?" She nodded a No.

"I used to be, the same as you."

she was hoping maybe this would trigger something in his brain. Hannibal stared at her, then the memory came flooding back, the bar, being bitten, then the call were he was kept. The woman, Asher's slave, this was her.

"oh my lord, Ami, your Ami! I thought I would never see you again!"

He hugged her tightly, she was someone from the past. Abigail stopped when she realized no one had followed her, she looked back and saw Hannibal and Ami embraced in a tight hug. She turned quickly and kept walking towards the building. Hannibal finally pulled away and glanced at Abigail who was walking

"oh shit, c'mon Ami, we need to go."

he ran after her and eventually caught up, Ami taking her time and walking.

"You see anything, Abs?"

she scoffed and looked at him.

"Other than you all over Ami, No."

Hannibal stopped dead in his tracks.

"what? I wasn't all over her, I hugged her. I knew her a long time ago, even before I knew you."

A vampire came around the corner and Abigail punched him twice, then turned and stabbed him with a silver Blade that came out of her boot. As soon as she had stood up a rope dropped from the roof, her and Hannibal both looked up to see Ami standing on a ledge about 15 feet in the air

"climb up."

Hannibal jumped immediately and climbed the ladder. Abigail did the same. They were standing on the roof above a table were blade was laying, needles and machines prodding his body. Abigail broke the window and lowered herself into the room, ran to his side.

"Blade, Blade! Can you hear me?"

he opened his eyes slightly and Abigail pressed the button at the end of the table releasing the clamps that held him there. she looked over at Hannibal.

"He needs blood…"

she began to roll up her sleeve, Hannibal grabbed her hand.

"No abs, I wont let you. Now way. We need you."

Ami looked up,

"You have me, I can help Hannibal, and Blade can take care of Abi."

Abigail looked over at Ami, then at Hannibal. Blade whimpered And made Abigail look at him.

'No, whistler. No, King needs you."

they heard someone coming up the hallway. Hannibal grabbed Abigail and pulled her around the corner while Ami ducked under a table. The man walked in, and he was obviously not a bloodsucker, within 3 seconds he was on the ground and blade was standing up and putting his coat on. Abigail walked out first

"You ok?"

He looked over at her.

"Kill deacon frost."

she nodded and ran out of the room. Hannibal walked up to blade

"How do you do that?"

Blade looked over at him annoyed,

"do what?"

Hannibal sighed and walked out of the room closely followed by Ami. Abigail was halfway up the hallway and Hannibal had to run to keep up with her. Abigail spoke quickly while still keeping her fast pace

"I saw something turn here.."

she stops "..

Good luck."

She kissed his cheek and then ran in the other direction, Hannibal stood there confused until he realized what she's doing. The plan from Blades first rescue mission. He ran in the other direction, shooting a few vamps, hearing Abigail grunting as she fought off some security guards. Ami was behind Abigail fighting a group of her own until they all heard a loud beep and stopped. It was a Uv bomb, it exploded and took out about 16 of the people they were fighting leaving only a few security guards who were chasing Abigail

"Whistler!"

Hannibal yelled and she turned running back to him. Blade stood there, watching there interaction. Hannibal, the way he looked at her, Maybe he really did love her. He was just scared that she would be hurt and run away. Obviously that ran in the family, whistler had told him stories about her mother. He hoped that she didn't have the same traits, especially in that area. Ami, was still standing a few feet away, The tall Black man she only recognized from the news last year. Blade, the most feared Vampire slayer Probably ever. She was going to study him over the next few days, Abigail had told her she could run with them for a few days, maybe a week or so. She had been abandoned by the group she had been slaying with. They had moved on to bigger and better things, she hoped they were dead. All four of them ran into an abandoned room, blade blocked the door. They needed to regroup, take a minute off from the battle. Ami walked over to blade

"So you the famous Blade, I've been hearing about you since I was a vamp."

He looked down at the small framed girl, he could see she had a lot of power.

"Yes I'm Blade, I don't know about famous, but I am Blade."

Abigail pulled Hannibal aside

"How do you know her?"

There was a hint of jealousy in her voice and Hannibal was happy to hear it, If she cared enough to be jealous, there was obviously something more then friendship there.

"She was a vamp, ashers slave. We were in the same holding cell. We served together. I didn't remember her because I tried to block out that whole 5 years of my life. I wanted to forget everything before I met you."

she looked up at him

"Have you ever had a relationship with her?"

Abigail was just thinking rational, they were in a holding cell together for five years. He was a strapping young male, and she was quite beautiful With her long Blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. So something must have happened. Hannibal looked down at her almost laughing

"NO, nothing ever happened. She was more like a little sister to me than anything, she's 6 years younger then me and you…"

He looked over at her, you would never know she was only 22, but she had always looked older

"….she only 22."

Abigail was surprised to hear this, she looked over at what she knew now to be a young girl. She thought Ami was at least 26, possibly the same age as herself, but not 22. Abigail looked up at Hannibal who was looking around the room, he was always on alert

"I love you…"

this he was not expecting, he looked down at her his eyes wide. He hadn't expected it to feel this good, he wanted to run out of the room and just kill everything, he felt invincible nothing could ever be better then this, ever

"wow.."

she looked at him and started laughing.

"I tell you I love you and all you can say is wow? Good job."

she was laughing quite hard now. He looked at her and chuckled lightly

"oh well now, what do you want me too say. I love you too Abigail whistler."

Blade looked over ignoring the young girl rambling before him, he put his hand up and she stopped talking abruptly and Glanced over at Hannibal and Abigail. She saw them giggling like 2 High school kids, Hannibal reached over and tickled Abigail. Ami turned and scoffed, she hated love. Its was overrated and it didn't make sense, it made people act like fools. She thought she was in love once, and look what happened she ended up being Asher Talos's slutty little vampire hooker for 3 years. She had escaped before King, she promised she would come back for him, by the time she had the means to do so Abigail had already rescued him and Danica and Asher were dead. Blade walked over to them looking almost a little pissed.

"listen you two, I don't care whether your in love or what. We are on a mission, this is not a fucking game. If you guys start giggling like little school girls we are going to be killed, now lets get our asses back out there and get down to business! Ami, you come around the right with me, you have good eyes. Abigail, King, you two go left, and no fucking around, ok?"

King holding back a laugh grabbed Abigail around the waist and pulled him close to him, saluting Blade

"Aye Aye captain."

Abigail started laughing, and walked out of the room closely followed by King. Blade walked out after the turning right. Followed by Ami. She walked in front of him shooting a random Guard or two. It was the first time Blade had been impressed by a woman since Nyssa. Ami turned a corner and a man grabbed her form behind, She Kicked her foot up Kicking him in the face and shooting him, smiling at Blade.

"How long have you Been Hunting?"

Ami answered quickly.

"Since I was 19, so 3 years,"

He stared at her,

"You're practically a kid, How do you know how to fight?"

"I was trained by Danica And Asher to Kill you…"

She smiled and kept walking. Blade raised his eyebrows, he loved how every group of vampires had groups that were trained just too kill him.

"How were you cured?"

She looked back at him, smiling and taking out a cigarette.

"I found a Romanian chemist who fitted me with a cure.."

He nodded.

"…And you smoke?"

She nodded lighting the smoke.

"Started a long time ago, what can I say other then old habits die hard.."

He smiled at her, It shocked even him, He never smiled.

"Did you know Whistler?

She nodded.

"Yea I knew him, I knew Abigail when she was only first starting the hunt, I tried to kill her…"

She laughed, And Blade nodded.

"…And you know Hannibal?"

Again, she nodded, feeling sort of like she was being interrogated.

"Yea, we were in the same holding cell with Danica, I was Asher's slave."

He nodded, shooting a random vamp. Meanwhile about 6 hallways away, Hannibal and Abigail were prowling, they had obviously gotten the halls with more activity seeing how they were being fired at from all directions. Hannibal Yelled.

"Jesus Christ!"

As he shot at a few, then ducked back behind the wall. Abigail was doing a bit better on her side, she had taken at least 9 out, but they just kept coming. Finally she got sick of everything and pulled another UV bomb off of her belt and threw it, it exploded. They took there chance and ran past them, back into what seemed to be a house. The turned a corner and were back in the dining room where Abigail had first been taken. Hannibal Looked over at her, a light smirk leaking across his features. She smiled.

"What?"

He smiled back.

"What do you mean What, Whistler?"

"I'm asking you a question, and you better answer me."

"I'm just looking at how beautiful you are…"

"Hopefully your looking past the fact that I'm covered in blood and Dust."

She laughed as he reached over grabbing her, Kissing her softly. She pulled away smiling.

" we have a mission to do, and as much as I wish we could do this right now Blade would have my ass, so lets go."

He smiled.

"Your ass is mine Whistler…"

She laughed.

"My ass is no ones, now keep walking before you force me to kick _your _ass."

"But I would enjoy that, Abby."

She smiled and shot at a burly vamp security guard that was making a pass at her. Hannibal frowned.

"Jesus, I love you…"

She laughed looking over at him.

"I love you too."

Ami was walking in front of Blade Killing anything that even looked like it may attempt to cause a threat. Blade was watching her fight, she wasn't bad for an amateur. Ami looked back at blade when her eyes shifter to his sword.

"That is a beautiful sword you have there."

"I know."

She gave a worried sigh, then chuckled. Blade looked confused.

"what?"

"Are you always like this? This weird exterior, Can't talk to anyone…"

He gritted his teeth, he didn't like the mention of his cold heart.

"Just keep walking rookie."

"I am no Rookie Blade, Don't call me that."

She turned to him, her eyes full of fire. The word Rookie had always made her mad. He looked down at her, a surprised look spread across his sharp features.

"Ok then, Your no Rookie. But just remember, your not that good compared to me…"

She gritted her teeth and grabbed his arm twisting it and pulling him down so that he couldn't get free.

"See, Right now I could pinch a nerve on your back and knock you out…But since we need you, I wont."

She dropped him, and he hit the floor with a thump looking confused.

"Ok, Your no Rookie."

"Thank you."

And with that she kept walking, closely followed by Blade, who had newfound respect for the small woman.


End file.
